


just two soft babies

by Skairipa_isback



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skairipa_isback/pseuds/Skairipa_isback
Summary: just Macy that she takes care of Abigael (ep. 2x03 Inspiration)
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine & Macy Vaughn, Abigael Jameson-Caine/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	just two soft babies

"I really don't know how to thank you for saving my life, Macy" starts to speak the half-demon, in front of Macy while she smiles at her 

It's had been an agitated afternoon for Macy, when she noticed that the device in the command center had begun to sound the alarm, warning that a witch was in danger. After risking her life for Abigael, that was her name, Macy was taking care of her. She didn't know whether to trust her, or if it was a coincidence that Abigael was there, but now she knows she's safe and Macy would like to kill the demon overlord because he hurt Abigael.

"you don't really need to thank me, Abby, I just did my job... save the witches, and thank you for telling me you're half witch. your secret will stay with me" smiled Macy while she held a wet cloth in her hand to clean the blood on Abigael's neck

Abigael smiled too, while she watched Macy that she was taking care of her. "and your secret to being a Charmed ones will stay safe with me, but I really would like to thank you.."

Macy looked at her curiously, while she laid on the table the wet cloth just as when Abby took her hand, and leaning against her, until their lips touched each other softly. She was a little surprised , but after a few seconds Macy closed her eyes by sighing and kissing Abigael again, while she was stroking Abby's cheek gently.

They were still there to kissing each other softly, until Macy stopped the kiss.

"do you think that..this is a good idea?" she asked while she looked deeply into Abigael's eyes

"of course!" said Abby "I...this was a way to thank you, Macy" then she gave another kiss to her

"mmh, okay...then this will be _our_ secret" said Macy, and she was sure of what she had said. 

_They both smiled, and they kept their relationship secret for now, because Macy was afraid of what her sisters would do to Abigael, because they hate demons...but not all demons are evil, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this soft thing, comment if you liked! (and sorry if this is short 🙈)


End file.
